Often times an operator of a wireless remote unit cannot adequately configure the remote unit to provide an acceptable quality level for a received signal. For example, many remote unit subscribers operate their remote units permanently at a maximum volume level, and in many cases this level can still be inadequate for a perceived good-quality call. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus to improve the quality of a received signal, above and beyond the quality level that is capable of being achieved by the wireless remote unit alone.